All Alone
by hannahhamburger32
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would have been like if only Katniss was reaped? If Peeta had never been thrown into the Games with her? Would everything have been different? Well, this is what I think would happen! Rated T just for safety!  :
1. The Reaping

**_Have you ever wondered what would have happened if only Katniss had been reaped? If Peeta had never gone to the Games? Well, this is what I think what would happen! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>I stood in the crowd of anxious people, all praying that their name was not taken out of that bowl.<p>

"The female tribute for District 12 this year is…" Effie Trinket, the escort for my district, District 12, shoved her hand deep into the bowl, filled with names of children, ages 12 to 18. Her hand swam around the small pieces of paper, and after a few seconds, she finally grasped a paper tightly. She pulled out her hand and unfolded the crumpled paper. Beads of sweat ran down my face. The only thought in my head was 'Oh God, don't let that be my name'.

"Katniss Everdeen!" Effie yells excitedly.

I stopped breathing for a second, my head throbbing. I open my mouth slightly, thinking about letting out a loud and long scream. Then I remember that every camera will be pointed at me, watching my reaction as I walk to the stage in the middle of Town Square. As I walked, my legs shook slightly, making it difficult to walk in a straight line. I slowly made my way up the stairs and stood before the giant crowd. I searched franticly for any sign of Prim or Gale, even my mother at this point. I needed to see a friendly face.

Effie smiles at me as I stand next to her. "Let's give this young lady a round of applause!" she says, her stupid Capitol accent making me want to punch her in the face. No one claps. Everyone just stares at me as I watch my face on the giant television screen. I have traces of tears in my eyes and I quickly shove all my emotions down, hiding any sign of weakness that I could show.

After no one claps, Effie coughs and reaches into the other bowl, filled with the male's names from District 12.

"And the male tribute for this year's Hunger Games is David Thornberry" Effie says, a little less excited. I could tell she just wanted to be done with this whole thing.

A small and frail looking boy walked up to the stage and stood by my side. I didn't recognize him from anywhere, which meant he was more than likely younger than me. A small ping went through my heart as I thought that he might be 12 or 13. It was always heartbreaking when children so young were reaped. They were often the first to die, due to the fact that they were so young and probably never had any experience with any weapons.

I stopped thinking of the young boy beside me and kept staring ahead. After a few, me and the boy were taken to the Justice Building and thrust into separate rooms, waiting for our loved ones to come and say their goodbyes. I waited in silence for a few minutes, trying hard not to break down and start sobbing. Suddenly, the door opened and my mother and sister came into the room, tears in Prim's eyes. She ran to me and I embraced her tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

"Promise me…you'll tr….try Katniss!" Prim sobbed into my shirt. Her tears soaked through, leaving my skin damp with the salty liquid. I opened my mouth to promise Prim, but a small squeak escaped my lips and I immediately closed my mouth and grasped my little sister tighter. After a few long minutes, we let go of each other and my mother walked up to me. I grasped her hand and brought her over to the colorful couch behind us. I leaned in close to her and put my lips next to her ear.

"You better take care of her. You're all she has left now. Please, just look after her. Don't make her take care of herself like I had to," I whispered fiercely to my mother. She just nodded and stood up. She walked to Prim and grabbed her small hands. Then, the Peacekeeper opened the door and escorted my family out the door.

I sat for another few minutes, staring around the beautiful room. It was extremely decorated, paintings lined the walls and pillows covered most of the couch and chair. I grabbed a pillow and pressed it against my cheek, closing my eyes. I let a single tear roll down my cheek before the door opened again. I jerked my head up and saw my best friend, Gale Hawthorn, standing in front of me. I stood up frantically and ran to him. He took me into his arms and we just stood there for a while, not saying a word. Finally, I pulled away from him, looking up into his eyes. I didn't notice how attractive he was until that moment, right before I was about to be thrown into the Games. I thought of all the times we had spent together and all the times I could have started a romance with him. I shook my head and pushed those thoughts from my mind.

Gale stared at me, a concerned look on his face. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," I lied. I should have just told him the truth, since I this was most likely going to be the last time I ever saw him.

Gale looked into my eyes, and I had a feeling he knew what I was thinking. He leaned in close to me and gently pressed his lips to mine. Emotions flooded my mind and I suddenly became angry at Gale for kissing me. I pulled away urgently and stared at Gale. More confusion flooded his face as he let go of me and backed away from me. I blushed and covered my cheeks with my hands.

"I'm sorry, Gale. I can't...I can't handle this right now. I'm just…"

Gale held up his hand, stopping me. "No, it's fine. I get it. Whatever, Katniss." He turned around and left the room before the Peacekeepers had come to get him. I touched my lips, remembering how soft his were. More tears started to come to my eyes as another person walked into the room.

"Um, I saw your friend leave, so I thought it would be fine if I came in" the boy said. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place who he was. His blonde hair was curly and his eyes were a beautiful blue color. Then, I noticed who he was. This boy was Peeta Melark.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked this first chapter! I tried my hardest to keep to the cannon characters! (: Next chapter coming soon.<em>**


	2. Surprise

**Sorry this took a few days to upload! This chapter is kinda short, sorry bout that. I has a small case of the writer's block. ): Anyway, next chapter coming soon! Promise!**

* * *

><p>I stood there in shock for a few moments. First of all, I was still upset that Gale had just walked out after our kiss. Second, I was completely confused on why Peeta was in the room to say goodbye. I mean, we never even talked to each other. I didn't think he even acknowledged my existence. My confusion must have been showing on my face because one of Peeta's eyebrows raised and he quickly looked at his feet.<p>

"Sorry. I can leave," he said softly. I didn't respond and he just continued to stand there. Peeta looked up at me and smiled a little. "I just thought that since…you know, I'm probably never going to see you again I might as well…" He trailed off at the end and looked back at his feet.

"Might as well what?" I asked, even more confused now.

"Oh, never mind." Peeta turned and was about to leave the room when I ran over to stop him. I grabbed his arm and he swirled around to face me. His eyes were blue. That was a little out of the ordinary for children from the Seam. But then again, Peeta wasn't necessarily a boy from the Seam. He was the baker's son. I remembered the time when Peeta gave me that loaf of bread. The bread that probably saved my life, as well as my families. It wasn't just food or sustenance; it gave me hope to keep on living. I had pretty much given up on life and was ready to just lie down and die. But then Peeta came, the little boy who threw the bread into the fire, risking a beating, just so I could eat. I suddenly brought my thoughts back to the moment at hand. Why was Peeta saying goodbye to me? We barely knew each other.

"Peeta," I finally said. He nodded, holding my gaze. "Why did you come to say goodbye to me?"

He stood completely still, his muscles tensing, before answering. "Well, I just thought since…"

"Since you're never going to see me again," I finished. He nodded solemnly.

"I thought I should tell you how I feel about you," Peeta said in a hushed voice. I stared blankly at him, more confused now than I had been before. Seeing my confusion, Peeta tried to clarify his words. "Well, how I felt." More confusion. "Or, how I have felt. For a long time".

"What are you talking about, Peeta?" I ask.

He looks me directly in the eyes when he says, "I love you, Katniss. I have loved you for…for a long time. I just thought I should tell you this before you were torn from my life forever." And with that, Peeta left the room and closed the door gently behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Pwease pwease pwease review! (: Next chapter will be longer.<strong>


	3. The Train

**I'm sorry this took so long! I've actually been done with the chapter for a while, I just haven't had time to update and well, now I can't sleep so you might get two chapters tonight! (: Please keep reviewing, otherwise I won't continue the story. **

* * *

><p>My mind was completely off kilter. My best friend just kissed me and ran off, and then Peeta, a boy I barely knew, just admitted that he loved me. I tried to walk through the door and follow Peeta, but the Peacekeepers stopped me and shoved me back into the room.<p>

"Please! Let me go! I just need to…" They slammed the door and I heard a clicking sound that indicated them locking the door. I slowly made my way to the couch and sat down. All of a sudden, all the emotions that had been rushing through my head were gone. I was completely blank.

After a while, the Peacekeepers came into the room to escort me to the trains that would take me to my death. I went with them silently, not resisting any longer. I had to accept the fact that the chances of me making it home were slim to none. Why should it matter if Peeta loved me? So what if Gale kissed me? It all shouldn't have mattered because I would be dead by this time in a week. But it did matter. I still cared and I could get either of them out of my head. I knew there would be cameras outside as soon as I left the Justice Building, so I tried to regain my composure. I stared ahead of me and looked as unemotional as I possibly could. The confusion was gone from my face, and so was the pain.

I walked to the train with the Peacekeepers, Effie Trinket, and the little boy who was leaving to face the same fate as me. He looked up at me and I saw tears falling down his face. I thought of how I could make him stop crying, but nothing came to mind. Comforting him wouldn't do him any good. He knew very well what awaited him after this train ride. So, I just looked away and pretended not to care. We finally reached the train and stepped inside. It was a nice train. There were separate compartments for all of us and even a dining car. I walked around for a bit, looking around, until finally I reached my room. I stepped inside saw a dresser filled with clothes. I walked over to it and didn't see anything in particular that caught my eye. I continued to search through the wardrobe until I decided to take a shower. It was a pretty long shower, compared to the ones I had at home. At home, we didn't have any hot water coming from our faucets. So, if we wanted a hot shower or bath, we would have to boil the water. Therefore, we never took many hot showers. So, when I stepped into this shower and I felt the warm water hit my bare skin, I never wanted to get out. The steam had begun to fill the room by the time I got out. I stepped out of the bathroom and back over to the wardrobe. I quickly chose a simple outfit that consisted of a pair of loose, grey pants and a simple black shirt. It was extremely comfortable and I finally felt like myself again. All day I had been in an old dress of my mothers. She made me wear it for the reaping and she also did my hair in an intricate bun, instead of my simple braid down my back. I didn't complain because I liked looking at least somewhat nice one day a year. Only this year seemed to be my unlucky one. This was the year that it mattered what I looked like. This was the year I entered the Games.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what you think? Please review y'all! (:<strong>


	4. Avox

**Oh emm gee! (Sorry, had to do that) I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! My computer crapped out on me and I haven't had one for a while! But, now I stole my sisters so I might be able to update more. (: I didn't take much time on this chapter, sorry if it's crappy. I just wanted to get back into the feel of my story. Pwease review :3 I'd wuv you foweva if you did (I do random accent things like that a lot...) **

* * *

><p>I stepped out of my room and walked towards the dining car where Haymitch, Effie, and David would be waiting. I didn't want to see any of them, but I knew I had to sooner or later. When I reached the table where they were sitting, I was hesitant to sit down.<p>

"Come on, Katniss. Sit down, please," Effie said, noticing my hesitation. I looked at her and wanted to scream. But, I kept my cool and sat down. After a few moments, a red headed girl came to serve us our food. I looked at her and tried to smile but I could tell it wasn't working. She just stared at me and held out some food. I frowned and grabbed a roll and placed it on my plate. As the girl turned to David and offered him a roll, I got the odd feeling that I knew her. She seemed oddly familiar, like she was an old school mate in District 12. Suddenly, as she was turning away, I realized where I'd seen her before.

"Wait!" I yelled as she was retreating back to the kitchen. Her fiery red hair flipped around her face as she turned back towards me, fear on her face. "I…I know you," I said almost inaudibly.

Effie's face turned pale as she stared at me in horror. "Why, Katniss that's insane. How could you know her?"

"I don't know…she just…just seems familiar," I said, still analyzing the girls face.

"But she's…" Effie started, but was interrupted by Haymitch's drunken voice.

"That girls an Avox, sweetheart." His breath smelled of alcohol and he swayed a bit on his chair. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"What's an Avox?" David asked, stealing the words from my mouth.

The table was silent as if we'd trespassed on a touchy subject. Effie opened her mouth to speak, but Haymitch once again interrupted her.

"They're criminals," he said matter of factly.

"Not entirely, Haymitch," Effie said. "They're like traitors of the Capitol, David. They get…punished. They're tongues are cut out"

David looked at Effie in horror. His face turned pale and he rushed from the table, probably to go to the bathroom to throw up.

"That's terrible," I said, my dinner roll suddenly looking less appetizing.

Effie looked down at her plate and poked her food with her fork. "Enough of this talk, let's enjoy our meal."

I slowly picked up my roll and turned it over in my hands. Thinking of that Avox girl made me sick. I did know her. I'd seen her before, in the forest. A tear fell down my cheek and I stood up and ran to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...seemed like this chapter was longer...Oh well! My next one will be longer! And I know I've been saying that for a while, but this time I mean it...probably...Just review! Then it'll definitely be longer!<strong>


	5. Davie

**Yay! Another update! I tried my hardest to keep to the book during this part. Sorry if I was off at all. But, this chapter is a bit longer than the last one. Hopefully you like it. Please, please, please, PLEASE review more. I am just like any other person and I need feedback. And, if I don't get more feedback soon, I might stop writing because I don't know if I'm doing a good enough job. So, please just review (:**

**Love you all! Muah (:**

* * *

><p>Once back in my room, I sat on the bed for a long time, tears streaking down my cheeks. The Avox girl, the one I knew I'd seen before, kept popping into my mind. She seemed like she remembered me too, which made everything worse.<p>

It started out like any normal day. Gale and I were sitting in the forest in District 12, talking about all the game we'd caught earlier that morning. We were laughing and smiling, when out of nowhere came a red headed girl and a red headed boy, running through the trees. They had looks of horror painted across their faces, sweat dripping from their bodies. The boy kept looking behind him and the girl kept looking to the sky. Out of nowhere, a Capitol hovercraft appeared above the boy and girl. It didn't make a sound, it just appeared. Neither Gale nor I saw it coming and we turned to each other confused looks on our faces. As I turned back to the red headed girl, I saw her eyes flit to me. We locked eyes a single tear fell from her eyes. Her mouth was moving, but I couldn't seem to make out the words she was saying. She kept opening and closing her mouth, saying _something_. Suddenly, I knew what she was screaming. _Help._ She wanted me to help her. I didn't know why these two people were running from the Capitol, but they were. I couldn't get involved, no matter how much this girl needed me. She kept screaming at me, but I didn't move. I couldn't find the strength or courage to do anything. I don't think Gale could either, because he didn't move a muscle beside me.

As we sat there, watching these two people running for their lives, a spear shot from the hovercraft and into the boy's heart. He dropped to the forest floor, blood dripping from his chest. The girl turned and yelled in terror as she saw her companion die. Right then, a net fell from the hovercraft and closed around the girl. She was lifted into the sky and disappeared inside the hovercraft.

Thinking back on this, more tears fell from my face. The Avox I had seen during dinner was the same red headed girl from the forest in District 12. I hadn't thought about the girl and boy for years.

I was so deep in thought about the Avox that I almost didn't hear the knock on my door. I wiped the tears from my face and stood to answer it. When I opened the door, I was surprised at who was standing before me. It was David. He smelled of vomit and I could see the tears behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry for bugging you, but I can't stop thinking about the horrible things the Capitol did to that poor red headed girl from dinner," he said, his voice shaking.

I opened my mouth to talk, but no words came out. I couldn't think about what to tell him. How was I supposed to comfort this little boy? So, instead of talking, I knelt down so we were the same height and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel tears soaking my shirt as David cried into my shoulder. I pulled my arms away from him and invited him inside. He nodded, sniffled, wiped a tear off his chin, and walked past me and sat on my bed. I stood up and sat next to him. His feet were swinging off the edge of my bed as he bounced up and down slightly. I smiled at the innocence this boy had. Even though he had come into my room crying because he had heard something terrible, yet here he was, acting like any normal child who wasn't in this position would act.

"What are you smiling at?" David asked, a confused look on his face.

"Oh, nothing," I lied. Just then, David smiled and I got a warm feeling inside. This boy reminded me slightly of Prim, and I knew then that I couldn't let him get hurt. I needed to protect him with my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I tried my best (: Review! NOW! PLEASE!<strong>

**See, I asked kindly, so you should be nice and do it for me. (:**


End file.
